Finding Perfections In Imperfections
by AlastairLove
Summary: Story begins where the anime leaves off. A new enemy arises against the Western Lands and their ruler. Inuyasha has lost interest in Kagome, turning his attentions to a 'new friend'. Whereas Kagome has been turned demon and the enemy strikes its eyes towards her. Don't forget to Review!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Look Lord Sesshomaru, I see that Kagome has returned!" Jaken yelled with a slight happy tone, his grubby little claws holding his master's tail. He looked down at the woman dressed in traditional Miko clothing, in her arms herbs and at her side was Inuyasha. Jaken gave them a impish smile, when really he wanted nothing less then the strike the fool half-breed down. He still held a hatred towards the male, but couldn't figure out why.

Sesshomaru made a small sound to show he knew. The breeze carried the woman's scent to his nose and his eyes narrowed as he fought to glance down at her. His body was positioned in a crouching manner as he flew through the air, his destination for the time unknown to him. Then as his battle was proving victorious, her song-like voice yelled up at him.

"Big brother!" Kagome had called forcing him to shoot a glare in her direction. A small human-like growl escaped him and his delicate lips turned down into a very clear frown. 'How dare she act familiar with me.' He thought angrily. He watched as Inuyasha's face fell, but the expression that fell upon his face was indeed worth her comment. Even if he felt she had no right to call him 'big brother'. With a quick snort he adverted his eyes and continued on his way.

"How dare she show such disrespect! We must reprimand her for such behavior!" Jaken screeched.

"Shut your mouth or I'll kill you.." Sesshomaru's smooth voice drawled out as he began to think about what lay before him. Sesshomaru decided on a patrol around his, now safe, territory. Now that Naraku was dead, the miko returned and Rin safe, the tall, perfect man had little to worry about. For once there wasn't a dark aura darkening his lands, scaring those who lived under his rule or trying to kill those he held close in his pack. truly, finally he could get a location found for his castle and find a proper youkai female to produce him an heir. Youkai being the operative word there, but he felt none would ever prove worthy of his seed. Or so he thought.. As the Gods had something else planned for him.. And a special young Miko.


	2. Chapter 1 Slight Misunderstandings

-Chapter One-

Slight Misunderstandings

[One Year later]

Kagome was bent over the dirt, her careful hands weeding out the choke weed from her herbs. Carefully she detangled the wrapped vine from the stocks and stem of her growing harvest. Her black hair was tied back into a tight bun and she was clad in her miko clothing. She had grown used to the free flowing legs and the tightness around her waist, but no matter how long she stays or hears it she can never get used to being called the Shikon Miko. To her it sounded wrong, and it felt like some part of her was missing. Slowly rising to her feet she took a look at her rather large garden. She was proud of it.

Looking up at the sky she fixed a strand of hair that had fallen loose and began to think about her family. Miroku and Sango were still living near in the village. At this point they were married and had a set of twins on the way. Shippou was still taking his lessons and classes. His main goal in life was to learn as much magic as possible to hopefully find a way to allow Kagome to live as long as he. Currently the small child was living back home with her. Kaede and Rin were always together. But that is where the happiness seems to end. The one person she thought she was meant to be with, the one person she missed the most, didn't keep his promise. Inuyasha told her how much he missed her, how much he loved her but when it came down to a mating he chickened out and told her he had changed his mind. This had broken her heart, but she'd have been lying if she said she wasn't sort of expecting it from him.

Kagome slowly turned from her garden and began to head back to the village, fresh herbs in hand. Once again there were children in need of her care, women complaining about child baring and men groaning about their pains from daily labors. Most of all what she saw as she was coming back was the woman her best friend was pursuing. It hurt to see but after a year or so the pain had finally stopped, and she finally felt happy for her friend. The only thing was that when he wasn't following her around like the pup he was, he was bothering her.

"Oi, Wench!" The devil's voice called from a tree to the side of her. She felt her shoulders slum a bit. She really didn't wish to speak to him at this point in the day, it was going to well.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a sigh. She shifted her basket on her hip slightly, her raven draped head looked up to the tree she knew he was in.

"Just wondering when your plannin' on makin' lunch." He said as he gracefully jumped from his little perch and landed with simple ease beside her.

"Why are you asking me and not Mimiko?" Kagome sighed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha growled, stepping in her path with his arms crossed. The look on the hanyou's face was less then amused.

"It means that you really shouldn't be asking your best friend to cook your food when you have an intended mate you should be asking!" With that being said she quickly walked around Inuyasha and wasting no time in getting back to the village. Listening carefully she found that she had evaded him for the moment but that moment wouldn't last much longer if his female didn't take her job seriously.

Once she set foot on the village ground she was bombarded by two small beings clinging to her ropes. One had a head of dark brown hair and stood to her stomach, the other was smaller, had a messy head of orange and both were crying. The look on their faces pulled at her heart strings and kicked her motherly instincts in gear.

"Oh Rin, Shippo whats wrong?" She asked patting Rin's head and getting to the two's level. The little girl's eyes welled with unshed tears.

"Mama!" Shippo squeaked and quickly jumped to her shoulder. This simple act made her sigh with frustration, she was seriously thinking of taking her family and moving somewhere else. If it wasn't the children it was the adults.

"Who is picking on you two now?" Lately the village kids have been rude to the two of them calling Rin horrible names and picking on Shippo for being a small youkai. It seemed they only got worse with each passing day. One time they even went so far as to gang up on the three of them and if it hadn't been for Inuyasha she feared bodily harm.

"Who indeed, children." A smooth voice male voice asked just behind Kagome, sending a wave of shivers down her spine. She could already tell from the feeling of his youki who it was so she didn't bother turning around. "Good Day Sesshomaru" She said and tried to move but Rin made it hard. The girl had a hold of her miko garb. All she needed to do know was wait...

"LORD Sesshomaru!" She screamed finally and left the miko's side in favor of his. Once free Kagome went back to trying to get away from Inuyasha's demands and ran to her own hut. Shippo holding on as if his life depended on it.

Cold, gold and calculating, that is the best way to describe the eyes that trailed after Kagome's retreating form. This young thing had spiked his interest long ago but he never felt the need to dwell on such things. It was a slight interest at best. His eyes shifted as she ran into her hut, to the small child clinging to his tall form. In the back of his mind he was wondering why the Miko felt the need to keep her family and his ward in such a place. After all, it wasn't really Keade he left the girl with, it was Kagome. Simply for her mothering instincts.

"Are you well, Rin ?" He asked soft but firmly. His voice giving nothing away.

"Yes Milord! Rin.. I mean.. I have been good! Kagome-mama teaches me daily and even lets me sleep in her hut!" She exclaimed with a wide smile. The girl's fear from the children now completely gone. Looking at her, Sesshomaru took note that her kimono once again had become too short for the small girl. It would not be long til he would need to get her another new one. This time, however, he thought, he'd may as well get Kagome one as well. Simply for her services. Yet upon hearing her call Kagome 'mama' he raised a brow.

"Kagome-mama?" He inquired of the young girl. He wondered when and why his ward felt the need to cal the young miko by such a title. It did displease him slightly.

"Yes. Shippo calls her his mom and I wanted to have one too! So Kagome-mama said I could call her that..." She was excited at first til she noticed a strange look in the cold taiyoukai's eye. It was a glint that she could not feel happy or sad about. It was simply there, just behind the coldness in his eyes. Rin felt her face drop slightly with wonder.

"I will speak to the miko." With that he walked past Rin. Something in his chest felt like it had just been stabbed. His adopted daughter had called a woman he had no feelings for, or desire for, her mother. It angered him. Rin was his, not the miko's and he was going to make that perfectly clear to her. Even if he had to inflict harm to her person.

Upon reaching her hut in no time at all he frowned. Her scent was a bit distressed and he quickly pushed the displeasure of his own down. He stood tall, dressed as he always had and carried himself just the same.

"Miko.." He said in a loud semi-threatening tone. he waited for a few seconds, gracing her with that much time to respond. He was a patient man, but he demanded his commands and inquiry took top burner. Soon a bit of shuffling around was heard from inside and Kagome peeked her head out. When she saw who had called fro her she seemed to relax.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru. Is there somethin-"

"Think before you ask this Sesshomaru such a question, miko." His tone got deeper and a bit smoother as he addressed the small creature before him. She irritated him to no end.

"Umm.. I am not su-"

"Think harder, what have you done that could displease me?"

"Sesshoma-"

"Use my proper tittle, wench. I am not a friend nor a lover. Use the title I deserve." His patients with her was wearing thin.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I can't think of a single thing I have done to upset you.." Kagome's voice was innocent and sweet as she addressed him.

"Then I shall tell you what you have done, seeing as you are either to stupid to see an error or to human to know when one needs addressing." He growled his hands in his sleeves. "My young ward has taken to you yes?"

Kagome nods.

"And you have taken to her?"

Kagome gives him a funny look before nodding again.

"And you felt the need to allow her to call you her mother?"

"I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't think you'd react like this. The little girl needs a mother figure... and I thought that because you are gay you really wouldn't mind if I took the job.." She said as innocently as ever and quickly a loud roaring laughter burst out behind the hut. The source being the very person she tried to run from.

Sesshomaru, however was not understanding what his happiness had to do with anything.

"Miko, what does this Sesshomaru's happiness have to do with my ward? And Why did you use it in such a way?" He demanded. After his question left his mouth he noticed the Miko's face redden.

"Oh forgive me. In the way I used 'gay' Lord Sesshomaru was to refer to your taste in lovers."

At this he quirked a brow.

"You do like men do you not?" Her tone was far to innocent to be asking such a question! His eyes widened and he felt the sudden need to kill to woman who stood before him.


	3. Chapter 2 Two Days Later

-Chapter 2-

[Two Days AFTER The Little Misunderstanding]

After Kagome's major misunderstand of Sesshomaru's tastes and person, he had taken Rin back with him. He wished to never have to cross paths with the damned girl, again. He had spent the later half of an hour trying to explain how wrong she was AND fighting the urge to end her life. He would have, if it hadn't been for Rin. As much as he hated the woman he would never cause Rin pain and sadness by ending her life.

It was infuriating to say the least. It was infuriating that she had even gotten under his skin with that remark and her tone. How can she act so innocent when telling him that he preferred men in his bed rather than a woman. How dare she! Then the stupid girl went on and on to explain that no one had ever seen him show interest in anything besides strong men. The notion was completely ridiculous.

Sesshomaru snorted loudly causing both Jaken and Rin to exchange glances. Currently the trio was on the southern end of the Western Lands. Jaken had claimed to have found the perfect place to build his palace. It was located in the center of his lands, but the reason for there current position was a meeting between the southern, northern and western lords, which must to his displeasure, will be regarding the Western Lord 's lack of an heir and once again press him to find a mate.

"Milord?" The sweet voice of Rin broke his train of displeasing thoughts.

"Yes, Rin?" Smooth baritone answered, his tone the same as always.

"Are you alright, Milord?"

"Yes, Rin. Worry not for this Sesshomaru." The Taiyoukai ordered of the young girl. He was facing forward as he always had but his steps seemed slower to the girl, less confident. Over the years this young girl had learned to read her protector's actions and tell how he is feeling.

"Alright, Lord Sesshomaru..."

The great Lord didn't hear her response as his thoughts once again drifted to the upcoming meeting. If it wasn't one woman questioning his sexuality it was a meeting about weather or not he even knows what sex it. To him it seemed never ending.

Kagome still couldn't believe Sesshomaru simply walked away from her after she explained what she meant by 'gay'. Honestly she didn't see anything wrong with him if he was, after all you can't always choose who you fall in love with, can you? He didn't so much as say yay or nay on the matter. He just took Rin and left.

The quickness he got away was more then mind blowing for both her and Kaede. The poor old woman was just about to get the girl ready for her daily bath when the tall demon suddenly swooped down and took her. No explanation was given to the elderly woman which more than scared the crone.

After that more then slight scare to the old woman, she simply returned back to the village for answers. She needed them and she needed them now. After all the young demon lord's ward was to be in her care for at least three years. This was to insure that fact that the young woman could accurately decide which culture she preferred and the fact the diayoukai took her before the time was up was cause enough to worry.

Quickly the old woman made her way back to the village and quickly she found the young Miko she was searching for.

"Kagome. Did ye see Lord Sesshomaru as of late?" She asked in a semi-calm tone. her outer appearance said other wise. Her grey hair was messed up and framing her face, her miko clothing was dirty and wrinkled in odd placed and the woman was out of breath.

Kagome looked at the old woman as she herself was feeling a bit disgruntled. She didn't look as bad as she felt but still she wasn't in a very pleasing mood. With a sigh Kagome shook herself out of the slight oddness.

"Mhm... I did and I think I may have offended the poor guy." She stated earning an odd look from the old woman. ANother sigh escaped her and she opened her mouth the speak when an amused voice broke out from behind her little home.

"The wench called the Ice prince, gay to his face.." He said just as another series of hard laughs broke from his throat.

"Ye didn't..." Kaede herself started to laugh, forcing Kagome's face to redden.

With a loud huff the small woman turned and returned to her hut. Secretly she was glad she was wrong, even if it was embarrassing to have said such a thing to him of all people, she was glad. Quickly she set to work on lunch, her thought still swimming with the certain male. She left a note for Shippo as well as some foods for him to snack on if he got hungry.

Once she had finished her lunch she headed out to the forest to gather some fire wood and maybe hunt a bit. As she was running low on her meats and needed to stock up for an upcoming storm. The young woman smiled as she gripped her bow and quiver in her skilled hands. The smooth bow was made from youkai bone, dragon, and was a gift from a grateful houshi for her help. The simple item had brought her great happiness. Though she'd never actually show the others how she felt about the item. They'd find her a bit more violent then they'd remember her to be.

As the young woman mused over her own thoguhts she fail to notice she was deep within the forest and being followed by a small red headed child


	4. Chapter 3 The Gods

Chapter Three

The Gods and Their Ever Watching Eyes

The Dragon god let out a low growl at the sight that was present before the group. The damned pup had simply taken his ward and left. The fool left! How was the poor girl supposed to know that the man did not enjoy the company of other men? After all he seemed blind to the beauty around him, so even if the Dragon didn't know better he'd wonder that as well.

"Stupid pup.." A soft woman's voice broke the angered silence filling the room. She had a long white tail curling her midsection, deep golden eyes and was dressed very regally. Upon her forehead was a half-moon not unlike Sesshomaru's only her stripes and the moon had opposite colors. The woman's hair was tied back in a tight braided bun, the color mimicing that of her grandchild's.

"Oh Tsukio.. you can't expect the pup to actually fall for the girl when she just told him she felt he was gay, can you?" A humor-filled voice stated. The voice belonged to the Ookami God. His hair was at one time completely dark brown but now was dusted with white streaks.

"Oh can it Wolf.. I can and will expect my own grandson to actually use his eyes for a purpose besides narrowing them in distaste... True she did insult his sexuality but he should not have reacted as he had." The Inu Goddess spoke again, her voice filled with a humored anger.

"Will you two shut your mouths for a split second so I can think of a way to make him see she is worthy.. If he does not then he will die.. Quick.. We all know that.." The dragon spoke his deep, dark voice filled the room demanding silence. The other two looked at him and nodded.

"Now... Any ideas on the matter?"

The three went completely silent, their eyes still gazing down at the mirror that held the two images. All was quiet for a good hour when suddenly the Goddess spoke up.

"I have the perfect plan! It'll work in his favor, as well as ours." She exclaimed and began to tell the others of her plan ,a plan that they all knew Kagome would not be pleased with, but it was needed to be done.

Once the Inu-Goddess finished explaining, the three set to work gathering the needed items, herbs and a bits of their mixed power to complete. The plan was simple, the task was not.

Kagome was leaning against a tree as she found herself quite lost. Her head was pressed to the bark, her bow hung limply and she was positioned in a very humorous position. A loud groan escaped her as she once again tried to locate her best friend's youki to no avail. her black hair covering her face like a veil.

"Damn it.. when I don't need him he is there but the moment I need him he vanishes..." She growled but quickly straightened when she did locate an odd aura. It was a perfect mixture of Reiki and Youki, it seemed and it was nearing her at an almost graceful pace. To her the pace mimicked that of the man who has been swirling in her mind as of late, but the aura and mix was not his. Kagome turned around and readied her bow. A sinking feeling hitting her chest.

Taking a deep breath Kagome watched as a very elegant being walked from behind a tree. Her hair, dress and very self looked too much like Sesshomaru to be a mere coincidence. This being even had the same marking on her cheek as he had. But she did take note the the woman's forehead had a glowing diamond and not a crescent moon.

kagome notched an arrow and pointed it at the woman. She could not tell if the woman was filled with malice, but in all honest, she didn't want to be unprepared should the woman attack. Within seconds the woman was in front of her, Kagome's bow in hand. In one swift yank it was torn from her grip and throw across the wood.

"Relax, child. I am not here to harm you... simply to improve you.." Even the woman's voice seemed to be that of Sesshomaru's. Gently she wrapped her clawed hands around Kagome's throat and jaw, lifting her off the ground. Kagome began to thrash about in her grip, trying to free herself. She feared for her life from this unknown woman. Using her free hand Tsukio opened a vial containing a deep red gel.

"Stop struggling or you'll be in more pain then needed!" She stated in a bored tone as she poured the red liquid down Kagome's throat. Kagome found the taste oddly pleasing but that was cut short from the sheer pain she now found herself in. Her whole body shook, twisted and writhed under the pressure the liquid was causing. She could feel her very sould being changed, painfully so.

After a few minutes of her silent screams, the poor girl fell limp and lifeless. The pain causing her to black out.

Tsukio frowned slightly at the limp sight in her hand but kept holding her by her jaw. This was her plan and she'd be damned if she let it go without seeing it through to the end. Tsukio watched as the young girl's very appearance began to change, signalling the end of the transformation. Looking the girl over Tsukio smiled. Upon her once bare face there was now two stripes similar to hers and her grandson's, only these were a crimson color. Upon her forehead there was a faint diamond, there to show she was a powerful breed, nothing more. And the rest of her body, Tsukio assumed looked much the same as hers in the marks department. Other then this Kagome looked pretty much the same. Her hair had remained the deep black that she had grown proud of, her skin still a nice lightly tanned hue and Tsukio could only hope that her eyes remained ever the same.

The red headed child was unnoticed, his green eyes watching as the scene before him played out. The small thing would be lying if he said he was not a little happy about what was going on to his mother. No, he did not like the pain she was in, but he was happy that her scent, looks and very Aura was changing to that of a full blooded demon.


	5. Chapter 4 Reawakened

~Chapter 4~

Reawakened

Tsukio was patient but it was wearing thin. The blasted girl had curled up on her lap the moment she sat down. The simple action brought back memories of her own pups, most were pleasant, but one was not. Sesshomaru's mother. The blasted woman was to clingy and when she did not get her way she threw a massive fit.

"Wake up, child. It is time for you to see with your new eyes, hear with your new ears and smell the air with all its wonderful new scents! Wake up!" With the last part she kicked Kagome from her lap and stood. The girl's body hit the ground hard and a loud pained groan followed soon. Tsuki never looked down to check on her as she sensed the presence of several dark beings. Beings who had sensed the girls transformation, the sheer release of so much power.

"Get up now, Kagome." She said sternly, the woman's smooth voice holding a dark tinge. Tsukio's golden eyes glaring straight ahead as she could sense the multitudes of demons surrounding them. The Inu-Goddess had hoped they had a little more time to gather their bearings. But there seemed to be no such luck on their side.

Sesshomaru sat at the edge of his territory looking out over the vast landscape presented before him, his tall, well build form was sitting at the edge of a large cliff. As he looked upon the lovely landscape his mind was drifting to one infuriating woman, the very one who had accused him of being 'gay'. His thoughts kept taking him to every memory he had of her, every time they had met in the heat of things with his brother, the sight she presented at the final battle against Naraku and finally he began to wonder why she was still unmated.

As the tall male sat upon his large perch a strong scent hit him. His head snapped towards the direction it had come from, his delicate nose picking up more scents. The Taiyoukai stood swiftly and jumped for the cliff, his cloud materializing as soon as the air hit him. The thought of his ward crossed his mind at the very moment, he grew thankful he had placed her back in the care of a human village, there for she was safe. Quickly he made his way towards the strong scent that was tantalizing his senses.

Kagome's head snapped up. Her senses began screaming at her, she was in danger. Her dark brown eyes shifted to the forest before her and fianlly to the tall stern looking female standing off the her side.

"Umm excuse me... Wh-whats going on?" Kagome asked softly.

"You took to long to reawaken, because of which we now find ourselves in a very, very bad situation." Tsukio's cold eyes shifted to Kagome, her harsh look made the young woman want to laugh, as she felt it looked exactly like Sesshomaru's did when she called him 'big brother'.

"And to what do you find so damned amusing?" She growled, her gaze going back to the forest before them.

"S-sorry.. you just reminded me of-"

"Sesshomaru."

"Well... yeah... how'd you know?"

"I believe the proper statement would be... he reminds you of me. As I am far older then my grandson." She stated, explaining the situation in the same prideful manner Sesshomaru would have.

Kagome found herself staring at her, mouth agape and eyes wide. The woman before her, the one who caused such a strong pain, was not only related to Sesshomaru, she was his direct ancestor. The poor woman could barely believe it.

"You are Sesshomaru's grandm-"

"That is Lord Sesshomaru, demoness. As you are not familiar with myself, nor I you." A deep, cold and smooth voice interrupted her.

"Good of you to join us. I was wondering when you'd catch our scents." The cold woman stated impassively.

"In all due respect, grandmother. It was not your scent or the scent of these lower level demons that caught me nose." His eyes stared at the woman on the ground before him. Something told him he knew the woman. Her scent was familiar as was her facial features. He pursed his lips as he tried to pin point who she is.

"What are you saying, Sesshomaru.. You saw me not even a week ago... Even if I some how looked different cant that damn nose of your tell who I am?" She asked with a frown, her pride insulted.

"This Sesshomaru has nev-"

"Well this Kagome is extremely hurt that you'd say that... Even if I did insult you and call you ga-"

"Kagome? I know only one Kagome, and as you do resemble her, you are not her. For the wench I know of that name is human and you clearly are not, demoness." He sneered.

"Why do you keep calling me that?!" She yelled jumping to her feet, only to find a delicate arm around her waist, stopping her from getting in Sesshomaru's face.

"Both of you stop. We can figure this out once we get rid of these nuisances."

Sesshomaru snorted as his finger tips began to glow a light green. He would handle this quickly and then get back to the task at hand.

"I will gladly remedy this small problem for you both." With that he leapt up and made short work of the surrounding trees and most of the demons hiding therein. Only two remained. One red headed fox-child and one very pissed off Neko youkai.


	6. Chapter 5 Things Of Pups

~Chapter 5~

Things Of Pups

"How dare you interrupt my meal and kill my brothers. You shall pay.." The Neko growled, his muscles rippling as he lowered himself on his hunches to attack the tall dog before him. The cat's fur was a rich brown color and he was currently in his beastial form. The form that showed his true power, but for this young demon it also showed he was weak against the Daiyoukai. Glaring at said male the Neko crept forward slowly, testing the ground.

"You are foolish to believe you could make a meal of any Inu, foolish kitten." Tsukio growled from behind her grandson and to the right of Kagome. Her hair now slightly frizzed. She began shooting daggers at Sesshomaru AND the Neko.

"Oh? If that is indeed true, bitch, then why did you not take us on? Or could it be that you used all of your energy in the powerful burst of power not moments before?" The cat sneered, stopping his movements. His attention now upon the two females.

"Foolish cat..." Sesshomaru mused before he easily pushed forward and dug his claws deeply into the chest of the demon. No one disregards him in favor of a weakened female, no one. It was a blow not only to his pride but his very being as one of the most powerful men or demons in all of Japan. The cat made a sickening grunt and Sesshomaru only pressed his claw deeper, his palm now cradling his slowly beating heart.

"Never should you have turned away from me. Only a fool does as you have." He growled his grip now squeezing the life from the cat. He was careful not to penetrate the organ with his claws as he wanted to thing to see its error and he wanted his own grip to sent the beast to hell. His golden eyes stared into the cat's as its life and light began to dim within. His soul departing with pain.

"Sesshomaru STOP!" A gentle yet firm voice cried. He had forgotten _her _in the heat of it all. His mind simply focused on the pain and the feeling of the warmth of the demon's blood upon his skin. Quickly his gaze turned to her and he narrowed his eyes. He kept staring at her til finally he gave the heart one final squeeze and pulled his bloody arm from the corpse.

"Do not think I'll ever do as you ask, girl. I am NOT a friend nor a merciful being." He growled throwing the corpse aside. Slowly he stalked towards the offending woman, his hand dripping with fresh blood and carried in a malice intent stance. Quickly his grandmother stepped in front of the shaking woman and let out a low growl.

"You will not harm this woman, not now, not ever, Sesshomaru. No matter the reaso-"

"Step aside grandmother. This woman spews falsehoods and then demands I stop my actions. I do not take kindly to either. Now mo-"

"Shut up! I am right here!" Kagome yells gripping Tsukio's arms tightly. Upon her shoulder sits the red headed fuzzy fox child, nestled carefully against her neck and shoulder. He began to whisper soothing things in his mother's ear, trying to calm her.

Tsukio sighed and looked down at the woman tenderly. She had grown to care for this odd creature over the years and already looked to her like family.

"I care not where you are, wench. You will show me respect."

"Kagome, child. I believe it is best if you return to your home." Tsukio ignored her arrogant grandson and turned to Kagome. Her other hands pulling the girl to her chest and lightly petting her head. Soon her chest began to rumble in a manner meant for pups. The soothing sound filling the area around them. Sesshomaru was to stunned to say or do anything. He had never seen his grandmother act so motherly to anyone but his aunt. The only sound he heard besides to rumbling was the sound of his own low growls. Pleased growls, calm growls.

"Grandmother. Please explain to this Sesshomaru the situation." He voice carried a low whine. A sound only pups make to a parental figure or a pack mate to their alpha.

Tsukio lightly kissed Kagomes head and pulled the girl to her lap before shifting their bodies to face him. She wore a smirk upon her face and her eyes held a very amused dance within them.

"So now you desided to ask in the proper manner, pup?" She asked glancing at the now slumbering form of kagome. The soft sounds had put her to sleep, just as a pup. Looking back up her smile grew.

"Well?"

"Yes, grandmother..." Sesshomaru said in a low voice, his own eyes now upon the slumbering form of Kagome.

"Very well. As i stated before... I stepped in on her destiny as she was straying to far from the path she has set before her."

Sesshomaru cocked his head and stepped closer to the two. "What path do you speak of?"

Tsukio smiled wickedly at him. her eyes shining with knowledge and the desire to keep it to herself.

"That my dear boy, is for her to find out. And you to not concern yourself with."

With that Sesshomaru's lips pursed and he roared at her. He had lowered himself to a pup's level, lowered his pride to get her to open up to him and reveal what she knew and this, this was how the damned bitch repaid him. He looked straight at her and walked forward quickly, his hand reaching for Kagome. 'If she will not tell me I shall find out for myself!' He thought, til his hand was swatted away by Tsukio rising to her feet. In her arms she still cradled Kagome.

"Do not think me a fool Sesshomaru. Nor think me weak. You shall remember whose blood you carry and whose power gives you your own." She growled herself til she formed her own cloud and took to the skies, leaving a royally peeved Sesshomaru in her wake. He, who did not follow her path.


	7. Chapter 6 Hurt

~ Chapter 6 ~

The Explanation

Tsukio flew them both high and fast. Her goal was the one place she knew Kagome would be safe, Edo. With a smile Tsuiko mused about the fact that Kagome did not know how far she actually traveled while lost in thought. The girl's thoughts led her feet and her feet lead her deep into the heart of the Western Land. And almost to the heart of her cold grandson. And boy could she see it now, her plan coming to fruition. Two hearts coming as one, two sets of eyes holding affection only for the other... With an affectionate sigh Tsukio glanced down at the strange being in her grasp. The young thing's scent had changed, her features became more pointed and even the girls soul was opening to a new light.

The travel time was a mere minutes by comparison to the girls human travel time. To Tsukio it was a mere second but if the girl had been awake she'd have felt it as longer, much longer. Reality differed greatly among beings, each person felt it differently. Kagome, a being who lept through time, dimensions and the very fabic of space, felt it longer in short times then she did during short periods of time. Just before landing Tsukio gently shook the girl in her grasp, wanting her to wake from her very short nap. After a few seconds her eye did open and she lazily looked a the Inu-Goddess before her.

"Sweet Kagome. Listen carefully and listen hard. You are no longer as you were. You are no longer a pure priestess of light. No.. you are far greater.." Tsukio's soothing voice sang to the awakening girl.

"Wh-what?" She asked rubbing her eyes. "I am not a Miko any more?"

"No Child, you are as Sesshomaru said, you are now a demoness, but you do retain most of your holy power..."

"B-but you said I was not pure.. any more." She said her panic rising.

"Relax. You keep that purity but you now hold a darkened soul, if only slightly. But fear not as it is for your own good and the good of the male fate has chosen for you."

Kagome's expression fell as they fell slowly from the sky. She was still confused as to what the woman was saying and she was worried that what had happened was the she was no longer herself. The strange things that had happened, the strange scents and senses of her own awakening. Everything had her confused and on edge.

"Relax my child.. just relax. What you do not understand of my actions will soon come to light. But look down upon the ground, look who awaits your and your child's return." Tsukio soothed and pointed to the red figure before them.

"OI WENCH WHER-" The loud being started til he caught the two's scent and Kagome's appearance, but what made him still most was the woman who had his friend in her grasp. He knew the woman and felt his fear, anger and hate rise. Why was she here? Why did she have kagome?

"Tsukio?! Wha- what are you doing with Kagome?" He said in disbelief. His brother's grandmother was a goddess and he knew as much from his past with his mother. The woman had visited more often then not to see him, help him and sooth him.

"Ah Inuyasha. I am with her for the simple fact that I was here as a simple aid to her and her fate. But now she needs your more than ever and it is your job to keep her protected til the transition is complete. Understood?" She asked pressing him for a quick answer as she needed to get back quickly. She landed quickly and offered the girl to him carefully but after a few seconds she lost the will to wait much longer.

"Y-yea.. bu-" His speak was cut off as Tsukio literally threw Kagome at him and flew off. Leaving nothing but a confused bunch in her wake. It seemed to Kagome that the woman was a fan of such acts.

"Inuyasha...? What the crap just happened.? AHHHH I am confused..." Kagome whined as she just buried her face in his chest. His scent hit her hard at that point and she lept from his grasp, holding her nose.

"Damn it Inu.. you smell horrible!" She yelled, her inky hair now moving on its own as the fox-child crept from behind the curtain. His little paws stroking her cheek.

"No mama, thats how he always smells... its you who smells... smelly.." He pressed. He knew Inuyasha smelled bad bu that was his half-blood and he really didn't want to tell her that just yet, he knew it'd hurt her to much. However, Inuyasha's ears flattened and he looked away.

"Keh... don't lie to her welp... I can tell she is now a full blooded demon.. and I know she can smell my blood." He could feel the tears threatening to fall from his eyes with the pain of knowing she could smell it. He was hurt but mad as well. How dare Tsukio do this to the innocent girl. How dare she turn her into a demon and take his sister from him in such a way.

"Th-that can't be right... C-can it?" Kagome asked as the tears fell from her own eyes. If that was true could she stand to be around him with that scent constantly?

"So it is true then?" A cold voice spoke behind them.

-I-I-

Sesshomaru watched as the two flew away, his thoughts now on the welfare of the woman the demoness claimed to be. Yes, the girl looked like her but the scent and power was all wrong, but what worried the male more was the fact that his grandmother was with her. With that Inu-Goddess around, nothing was exactly safe. The stoic male felt something stir in his seemingly cold heart at the thought of something bad happening to the innocent Miko he'd come to know. As much as he'd hate to admit it, the girl was an ally and her safety was his concern.

Sesshomaru looked towards their retreating forms and made a choice to follow after them closely. Their direction and statements led him to believe that they were heading towards Edo and despite what people may believe and he himself may think, he did respect the young priestess. He saw her as an ally, someone who he is honor bound to protect.

He arrived shortly after his grandmother, just in time to see her leave and Kagome break down over the half-breed's scent.

"So it is true then?" He spoke. His cold gaze on the three before him.


End file.
